Cylindrical containers of liquid may be rapidly cooled by rotating the container about its longitudinal axis while immersed in ice or ice water. Cooling is more rapid as the rotational speed of the container is increased. This practice is commonly used to chill the contents of beverage containers in restaurants, for example, to chill bottles of wine. Manual rotation is often time consuming and is generally not as effective because it is difficult to obtain a high speed of rotation by manual methods. Motorized rotational devices have been developed to assist in the rapid chilling of beverage containers; however, the available motorized methods are still quite limiting in that they are bulky, integrated, attached to or designed for use with only specific cold liquid containment systems (i.e., ice buckets) or only accommodate bottles of a particular size and shape.
A need therefore exists for a universal, water-tight, handheld container rotating device capable of accommodating beverage containers of varying sizes.